Blown Away
by BonesPixi
Summary: JJ is fifteen and is sent to spend the week in Oklahoma with her alcoholic father. She wants nothing more then to not be there. This story is inspired by Carrie Underwood's Blown Away. Please Read and Review. Will be a Multi Chap Fic.
1. Chapter 1

_JJ sat in the cellar, as tears fell from her eyes. She could hear the screaming of the wind from outside. She was scared. She didn't know what to do, or how long she had to be in there for, or even when it was safe to leave. She could hear the rain slamming against the cellar door, and didn't think it was going to be enough protection from the force of mothernature._

_She was fifteen years old. She wasn't meant to be here._

…

"Hurry up JJ", Sandy called standing from the bottom of the stairs waiting for her daughter to grace her with her presence. After a minute of not hearing any footsteps from up above, she called out again. "Jennifer Jareau, if you are not down here in three seconds, I'm coming up there". Sandy Jareau liked to give her daughter some privacy. She was a good student, and her social life wasn't anything to be worried about, so she was never that worried about what JJ was up to. They had a good relationship, and she knew she and her daughter shared almost everything.

After still not hearing any movement she started her way up the stairs. She knocked on the door but didn't wait for a reply to enter.

"I don't want to go" JJ said lifting her head up upon seeing her mother.

"You have to", Sandy said taking a seat on the bed next to JJ.

"Why? I'm fifteen years old, I can stay home alone".

"Not for a whole week", Sandy replied.

"But a weekend would be fine?"

"Yes".

"Then can't you just pretend it's a really long weekend?" JJ pleaded.

"No. It's already been planned for a month. You knew it was going to happen. Your father wants to see you", Sandy didn't know why JJ was so hostile to the idea of spending a week with her father.

"No he doesn't", JJ said under her breath.

"Then why would he agree to you coming down? He wants to see you", Sandy said trying to reassure her daughter.

"No he doesn't. All _he_ wants is to not have to pay child support for a week", JJ said angrily. Her father had stopped caring, stopped calling and hadn't made any effort to stay in touch for the past couple of years.

"That's not true".

"Mom, how can you defend him?"

"He's your father", Sandy said standing up off the bed. "Be down in the car in two minutes, or…" Sandy said not wanting to threaten JJ, but knowing she might not have any other choice.

"Or what?" JJ pushed.

"Or you won't be going to soccer camp next month", Sandy said with nothing but anger on her face. And JJ knew she was serious.

JJ waited until her mom left her room before she stood up and walked over to her suitcase. She zipped it up and let out a sigh. She couldn't believe she had to visit her Dad in Oklahoma for a whole week.

The last time JJ had seen her dad was half a year ago, and that was only a brief couple of hours. She didn't hate her dad, but she extremely disliked him. She found it hard to hate someone that had been such a big part of her life. There were bad memories there, but she still remembered the good times.

Her parents had separated when she was around six, and she visited him at least once a week before she was ten. But then he moved to Oklahoma for work, and she realised the bad memories highly outnumbered the good. And decided she didn't want any more of those memories.

But now she had to spend a whole week alone with him, and couldn't imagine what hell she was going to be dragged through.

…

"If you need anything, just call me", Sandy said as she kissed her daughter on the cheek. JJ was about to board the plane.

"I need you not to make me go", JJ said, still mad at the situation.

"You know if I didn't have to work in New York for the week I wouldn't make you".

"Why can't I come with you?"

"Because it's out of the question"

"This is so unfair".

"JJ we all do things we don't want to do. It's a part of growing up".

"Whatever", JJ said as she turned to enter the gate.

"Jennifer", Sandy called and JJ turned back around. 'It's just a week, it'll be over before you know it".

"Hopefully".

"I love you", Sandy said holding out her arms.

"I love you too, mom" JJ said as she closed in on her mother's embrace. Sandy kissed her daughter on the forehead before she pulled away.

"I'll see you in a week", Sandy said and JJ smiled hoping it was going to be a fast week.

…

JJ sat on the plane she never thought two hours could feel so long. She would look down at her watch and it was as if no time had passed at all. She watched the second hand tick by ever so slowly. She decided she needed to read to pass the time. She got out of her seat and took out her book from her bag in the overhead bin.

She sat back down and opened her book to the marked page. She read the same sentence over and over. She couldn't get passed it. Her thoughts kept circling back to her Dad.

She knew exactly why he wanted her down for the week. If he didn't need to give money to her mother then he could spend it on things he wanted, like going out to his favourite bar or bringing home an extra bottle of whiskey. She knew there was no chance of him spending it on her, like he was meant to.

JJ's father was a mean old drunk. And when he drank a little too much he would become abusive. He never laid a hand against JJ, but she could remember times before her parents separated that he would hit her mother.

That's why JJ didn't understand why her mother defended him. He wasn't a good guy, especially not to her. She would never say a bad thing against him, but all her father would say was what a bitch Sandy was, and how she was never good enough.

JJ hoped for nothing more than for her dad to be a different person. A kind loving father that all her friends seemed to have. It wasn't fair she always thought. She always wondered what she had done wrong in a past life to be dealt such rotten cards.

Her life was anything but peachy. She played the strong independent girl who was always happy on the outside, but half the time she knew she could breakdown at any moment, and the other half she was always worried that she would.

She just wanted this week to be over already, and to not have to see her father for another six months or more.

**Thanks for reading. **

**So this will be a multi chap fic.**

**But I would love to hear your feedback, because I'm new to writing this sought if thing.**

**So please Review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Oh my god yay, it was received well. Thank you to all those reviewed, followed, favourite, makes me so happy because I was little scared on how it would be received.**

_JJ sat covering her ears. Screams of anger echoed throughout her head. Tears fell from her eyes. She wanted to be home. She didn't want to be sitting in almost darkness, with certain death waiting just outside._

_She prayed for it to be over. She couldn't take another minute of it._

…

JJ looked around the arrivals gate. But there was no sign of her father. She waited until she was the last person there before making her way to collect her luggage. She was sure he was going to meet her at the gate, but maybe her Mom meant the luggage collection.

She made her was down the terminal following what looked like the last of the people from her plane. She reached the turnstiles a minute later and waited for her suitcase.

She looked around at the crowd of people again, recognising people from her plane. The lady she sat next to. The old man angry at the time it was taking to get off the plane. The mother with her crying baby. But her father was nowhere to be seen.

Five minutes later she was dragging her suitcase along behind her. She took a seat at a table just outside baggage claim. She looked around. Hundreds of people passed her by in the time she was sitting down. Her eyes fixated on the entrance.

'Where was he?' JJ wondered. She didn't want to leave with him, but being stuck in an airport in a city she didn't know sounded worst.

Her eyes darted around until they landed on a pay phone. She walked over, took a quarter out of her purse and dialled her home number.

"Hello? Jareau residence", Sandy said answering the phone.

"Mom?"

"JJ? Where are you calling from?"

"A pay phone at the airport. Dad's not here yet. I don't know where he is?"

"He might just be running late".

"It's been more than a half an hour", JJ said looking down at her watch.

"Have you tried calling him?"

"He's not going to answer anyway", JJ replied sarcastically.

"JJ, I don't want you to spoil this week. I know you don't want to be there, but having an attitude will not make it any better for you, or make it go faster".

"I'm sorry' she replied hastily and with no real emotion behind it.

"If you're not going to do it for your self, can you please do it for me? You know how hard it's been with your father recently. It hard enough getting him to send the money each week. I don't want you making it harder on us. Do you really want to go back to the last time he stopped sending it?"

"No", JJ said, remembering the last time her father had stopped due to an argument with Sandy. They had to do staple shopping with the little money they had left.

"So please do this for me. Do this for us".

"Okay, I'll try".

"Thank you".

"But I can't promise anything", JJ said. JJ heard her mother sigh on the other end of the phone. She hated how everything always came down to her. The money issues of the family, were now hers. Paying for college came down to her as well. It was a lot of pressure to put on a fifteen year old. "He's here', JJ said as she saw her father come in.

"Be good. I love you".

"I love you too", JJ said as she put down the phone.

JJ took her bag and walked over to her father. "Am I late?" Richard Jareau asked.

"Only a little", JJ said trying to be nice like her mom asked.

"How long have you been waiting?"

"A little over a half an hour".

"Your mother must have given me the wrong time", JJ's father said, but JJ didn't believe him, and couldn't believe that the bad mouthing had already began.

"Maybe", she said half agreeing, not wanting to get in the fight.

"So can I have a hug Jenny?" He asked. JJ hated being called Jenny. She got it a lot when she was younger, but she grew out of it. She hadn't been called Jenny in a while. The last time being six months ago on her father's visit.

"Of course, don't be silly", JJ said. She forgot how much she had to pretend around her father, and was surprised how easily in came back to her.

For JJ the hug felt nothing but awkward and she could feel the dampness of her father's t-shirt from sweat. She couldn't wait to be out of his hold. After a few seconds too long the hug finally ended to JJ's relief.

"So ready to get on the way".

"Been looking forward to it" She said with a fake smile on her face. She was surprised her father couldn't see behind the obvious lie, but maybe she had become that good at it, that he didn't even know there was a difference.

"Hungry? It's a two hour drive back home".

"Starving", she said over exaggerating for his benefit.

"I'm not surprised. Your mother's probably not feeding you right", Richard said, and JJ bit her tongue. What right did he have to question her mother's parenting techniques?

…

"So what's new with you?" JJ's father asked as they got in the car, after getting a quick bite to eat.

"Well I just finished freshman year".

"You're in high school?" He asked sounding shocked.

"I'm fifteen".

"I know, the last thing I remember was your fifth grade graduation". He said. JJ remember that night. It was the last school related thing he ever came to. She remembered him saying something like 'I might as well come to this one, because I doubt you'll finish high school'. It was that moment that JJ realised what her Dad really was.

She strived harder to prove him wrong. Not only did she want to graduate high school, but she also hoped she'll make the honour roll and be in the running for valedictorian. She still couldn't believe a father could say that to a ten year old, it seemed so wrong and hurtful.

"So what else?" He asked, after JJ was silent.

"I was asked to join the junior varsity soccer team. Which is really cool because I'm going to be a sophomore, so I'll be the youngest on the team, so next year I should make varsity". JJ was so proud of this. After being asked to join, she almost ran home to share the news with her Mom. Plus if she was on the Varsity team for a year longer than everyone else, there was no doubt the coach wouldn't make her captain. Which would hopefully make getting recruited to colleges easier.

"If you're the youngest, wouldn't that mean you'll be on the bench the entire season? You know your sister's were really good at cheerleading. Why don't you try that out?"

JJ thought of a hundred come backs for that, but she deemed none appropriate. She couldn't believe this, she had just shared great news for her, and he dismissed it like it as not anything to be happy about.

"I'm not a cheerleader".

"Why not, girls like you are great at cheerleading".

"Girls like me?" She knew how his train of thought worked and knew the exact point he was trying to make. "What air heads?"

"Not in those terms".

"I'm not an air head, Dad", JJ was about to lose it, why did her dad look down on her and think she was never going to make anything of herself? "And just because I didn't know how to read an analogue clock before I was nine, or I didn't know my seven time tables before my _fifth grade graduation _does not make me an air head. And to assume all cheer leaders are air heads too, is just as bad".

"Jenny calm down".

"Don't call me Jenny", she said in an angrily, she had already had enough, and it hadn't even been an hour. "It's JJ or Jennifer. I haven't been Jenny in a long time", she said trying to calm herself down.

"Do _not _speak to me like that again young lady. I will not tolerate it. Especially not from my own daughter".

"I'm sorry", JJ said even though she had not reason to apologise.

**Please tell me what you think :D**

**Love your reviews **


	3. Chapter 3

**Wow, Thank you guys so much. I hope you had a great Christmas as well.**

_The light began to flicker as JJ sat quietly listening to the storm that went __on__ outside. She stood up and started to look for a light source before the light bulb stopped working. She would take anything. Candle, flashlight. She just didn't want to be in the dark. The dark was lonely, and terrifying. She needed the light. She didn't want to sit in the dark as the past __few__ days played over and over in her head._

…

The rest of the drive was filled with silence. JJ didn't want to talk knowing she would probably get even angrier at what her father would say. Richard Jareau thought not talking was a punishment for JJ, and wouldn't speak until his daughter properly behaved for the way she had spoken to him.

The only noise came from the small chatter of the radio. JJ sang along to the songs in her head, as she watched the landscape go by. She counted down with the mile markers. 100miles. 66miles. 25. 10. 4. 3. 2. 1. They drove passed what JJ was guessing was the town. There wasn't much there. A diner, a general store and a bar.

They then drove the two miles out to her father's farm. JJ's parents had met when Richard had gotten a job as a stable hand on her grandparents' farm. A few years after their divorce Richard moved down to Oklahoma to start his own.

"So this is all your land?" JJ asked as they came to a stop. She didn't really know what else to say, but knew that after two hours of not talking they probably should start.

But her father didn't reply, but instead opened his door and got out the car.

"Why yes Jennifer it is", JJ mumbled in a fake manly voice pretending to be her father. As she hopped out the car she saw her father walk up to the house. "Dad!" She called out and he didn't even turn around. "I need to get bag out", she yelled standing at the back of the car.

Still not saying anything he threw the keys to the car down. Not expecting it she tried to catch them but they fell to the ground. She heard her father scoffed from the house. She just rolled her eyes as she bent down to get them.

After carrying her suitcase inside she wondered around trying to find her father. She didn't know the layout of the house, but found him in the kitchen. Putting her suitcase down, she leaned on the wall.

"So are you going to talk to me? Or are you actually giving me the silent treatment?"

"I will talk to you when you learn what manners are".

"Will you_ please _talk to me? Because this silent treatment is fucking pathetic. _Thank you_", when JJ realised what she had just said, it was too late to take it back.

He walked over to her. He was her personal space. He towered over her. In this moment he looked ten feet tall. There was no room to move, run or duck. She couldn't close her eyes or cringe at the thought of looking weak. He was an inch away from her when he whispered "If you ever talk to me like that again, you'll wish you hadn't". He raised his hand and she knew what he meant.

She'd be his punching bag. His new thing to throw around. How could her mother send her here, knowing what he was, and what he was capable of?

"I'm sorry", JJ said truly frightful, of what would happen if she said anything else.

"Good", he said backing away. "Your rooms down the hall and on the right", he said as he turned away.

"Thank you", JJ replied as she picked up her suitcase and followed his directions.

Once she reached the room, she twisted the handle unsure of what she would find. The bed was unmade, and the linens were folded badly on the bed. He couldn't even make the bed for her. Why did he even agree to have her this week?

Putting her suitcase in the corner, she started to make the bed. But as she tucked the upper corners of the sheet in, a tear fell and made a watermark on the bed. Her eyes were stinging. She knew she had to let it out. She pick the pillow up from the floor and started to scream into it, before the tears started to fall.

_She had never felt so alone. _

**I hope you enjoyed...**

**So I wont be updating again till next year (Yes I said it).**

**Have a fantastic New Year Eve!**

**Please Review**


	4. Chapter 4

**Happy New Year! Thanks for all reviewing. :D **

**I had a review asking if Will would be in this... and my answer is no. This in my head is a slight AU fic (cause it takes place in a different time) but its stays true to timeline and characters so it 'could of' happened. Hope that clears it up (and you don't stop reading) **

_She had tried to sleep, but with the storm outside it had proved too difficult. She wanted to get out of here. "Why can't everything be normal and good just one damn time?" She screamed, but no one answered. She was sick of getting the short straw in life. Sick of everything happening to her and her family. Just once she wanted to live a normal life. Start all over and leave the memories behind. _

…

As JJ sat curled up into a ball on the bed it had become dark. The night had crept in unnoticed. JJ wiped the last remaining tear from her eye, as she made her way out of the bed. She walked over to the door ready to start round two of how ever many. She made her way down the hall, trying to be as quiet as possible. She looked around the house, giving herself her own tour as she did. The whole place was dark, and she guessed her father had taken to his own bedroom to.

She walked to the only closed door. She knew it was her father's room, the only other place to sleep was the barn.

Butterflies flew around in her stomach. Her stomach started to turn at how nervous she felt. She raised her hand and formed a fist. She took a deep breath, and got ready to knock. But as she did she froze. Her hand wouldn't moved.

'Come on JJ. Do it. What's the worst thing that could happen?' She thought, trying to coax herself into knocking. But she didn't really want to know the answer.

Her hand shock in terror as she tried again, but this time she just pushed through it.

There was no answer, no reply, it was silent.

JJ knocked again, less nervous than before. Again there was no answer. Pushing through her fear, she twisted the handle to let herself in. She didn't know what she would find. After not seeing her father anywhere she looked around the room. She was surprised to see it looked like an ordinary parent's room. A bed, a closet, two bureaus, and little of anything else.

Not wanting to invade, plus the risk of getting caught, she walked back out, closing the door behind her.

She looked around the front yard, and noticed the car was gone. She took one guess at where her father was.

Now she really wanted to run away. She didn't want to have to handle her father while he was drunk, it was hard enough to do when he was sober and more in control of his actions.

But there was nowhere to run to. It was dark and she didn't know where she was. The only place she had was this house. And that frightened her more than she wanted to admit.

…

She was reading on her bed, finding another world, another place in between the pages. It was a solace. It calmed her.

She'd just finished the chapter when bright high beams filled her bedroom from the outside. She turned her lamp off immediately and headed over to the window to have a look. She hid out of view, just in case he saw her.

It wasn't his car. But as a man got out and slammed the passenger's side door, she realised her father had gotten a lift home from the bar. She guessed someone in this town had some brains to not let him drive back drunk.

She watched as he stumbled up the stairs, not being able to walk in a straight line. JJ quickly walked back over to the bed, and pretended to be asleep, in case he came in. She covered herself with the blanket and shut her eyes.

JJ could hear the sounds of feet heavily walking up the hallway. Her heart started to pound. She knew he was heading to her bedroom, and she was terrified that he would ignore the fact that she was 'sleeping'.

The door swung open and the light from the hall filled the room. JJ stayed still not wanting to react and show that she was awake.

"Stupid lazy bitch" JJ's father said, his words slightly slurred, but JJ understood them completely.

He stood there for about two minutes, but to JJ it felt like an eternity.

She heard him turn and leave. But her eyes stayed closed. She tried to keep the tears in, but a couple seemed to escape.

He had left the door open. So there was nothing left for JJ to do, except lie there and replay the day's events over and over. All her memories with her father played on loop, like someone had hit repeat. She couldn't even remember the good at the moment, they were gone. Now to be replaced with these which would be burned into her memory forever.

**Hope you liked it :)**

**Please review ❤**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry its been a while, I had some writers block. Thank you for the reviews ❤**

_She listened hard. Put her ear to the cellar door. She couldn't tell if it had stopped. It was definitely still windy but was it as bad? Could she unlock the door and see, or was that a really bad idea? She had no idea what to do. She kept listening. It was howling and screaming, but she couldn't tell the difference. She just wanted to get out, but she knew it wasn't time. _

JJ woke to the sun streaming in from the window and the open door. She rolled over to see the time. It was 7:45am. Normally she would be up by now. She would have gone for a run, or got in an early morning practice. But that would mean getting out of bed, and making noise.

She didn't know the state her father was in. Was he asleep? Or already awake working off the abundance of alcohol he had drunk last night. She hadn't heard any noise yet, but she _had_ just woken up.

She didn't know what to do. Stay in bed and pretend to sleep and put off the inevitability of what the day would bring? Or to get up, make breakfast and face what ever happened?

It was a hard decision for her. Either way there was no winning. If her father was up and she stayed in bed, that would start another argument about 'how lazy and ungrateful he thought she was'. But if she got up and he was still asleep, she ran the possibility of waking him up, again starting another argument of 'how she was a selfish bitch'.

JJ thought being 'lazy and ungrateful' was easier than being a 'selfish bitch'.

She laid on the bed, looking up at the ceiling wishing she was anywhere but here. She watched as the minutes slowly passed by. She had to get up. She couldn't lie in bed any longer. She had to get up, she had to get moving.

She decided if her father wasn't up, she would quietly make herself breakfast and then go for a run. She left the room, she was trying to be as quiet as possible. She walked down the hallway. She slowly crept down, but a few steps in a floorboard squeaked loudly. She stopped. She took a deep breath and started on her way again.

"Jenny?" JJ's father called out from the kitchen and JJ cringed at the name.

"Uh yeah?" She replied, not having a reason not to answer. But her father didn't answer her, so she continued on her way to the kitchen. "Did you have a good night?" JJ asked hoping that yesterday was over and they could move on and start new.

"Fine. You were asleep when I got home".

"Must have been", JJ said taking as a question and not a statement. "I was tired, had a big day".

"I guess lying in bed all day can be tiring for some people", JJ could not be bothered arguing, not at 8 o'clock in the morning.

"I was thinking of going for a run in about ten minutes. Anywhere you could suggest?"

"The towns two miles down the road".

"Yeah that could be good".

"Do you know how to drive?"

"Uh yeah", JJ said not really understanding why he asked. "Mom taught me. But I feel like just getting some fresh air and exercise".

"I wasn't asking what you wanted. My cars in town. And I don't feel like going back to get it".

"Well, I uh guess I could pick it up if you need me to".

"I need you to", he said throwing the keys at JJ. And although she wasn't expecting them she caught them without too much fumbling.

"Well I'll go get changed then", she said walking back to her room.

"Thank you", her father said, and she smiled surprised at his words. Maybe today would be a better day.

…

JJ felt free. She had only been in Oklahoma a little less than 24 hours, but for the first time she didn't feel anything. If she forget about the scenery she would think she was back home, running each morning like she always did.

She loved feeling the cool wind hit her face, and breathing in the fresh air as she ran made her forget everything that had happened. She came to the decision that each morning she was here, she would get up and run, so that just for an hour her problems would disappear.

The only directions her father had given her were 'follow the road until you see some buildings'.

The two miles were over a bit too quickly for her liking. JJ thought walking around the town would give her some more time alone. But it took about five minutes to see everything.

After seeing her father's car parked out the front of the bar, she walked over. She took out the keys and unlocked the door. After putting the keys in the ignition she didn't move.

She could go anywhere right now. She didn't have to stay, she could drive away, and leave it all behind. Her father wouldn't realise until she was long gone. But then she remembered she had nothing with her. Everything was back at her father's. And if she went back to get it, there would be no way she would be able to leave again.

She turned the keys and reversed out of the spot when she realised there was nothing left to do but go back to the farm.

**Hope you enjoyed.**

**Please review ㈏6**


End file.
